Deja Vu
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: When Squid gets dared by Dan to play the Slenderman Map, he drags Stampy along for the ride. Watch as they play through the map again, but this time in Minecraft! Technically horror because of Creepypasta and Slender. Humor because of Stampy and Squid's reactions. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, EpicCrafter404. Last story before I start my Chronicle stories, that and I have to finish Evil in a Similar Universe. A few more chapters though.**

_Chapter 1: The Dare_

It was a beautiful morning in Stampy's Lovely World. Squid was once again, bored.

"I'm **BORED**Stampy!" he had shouted this morning.

"Squid! Whenever you get bored we always end up doing something ignorant, not this time!" Stampy replied.

"But, Stampy! Fine, if you're not getting up I'll do something you'll regret" Squid said and left the room.

"Pfft, whatever. Don't go bothering other people" he went back to bed after a slice of cake.

Squid went to Dan who was working on a new project for his mod review.

"Dan, I'm bored!" he yelled out.

"As always," he muttered to himself "God, again? Seriously, ugh. All right, I dare you to install the Creepypasta mod and defeat Slender. Here's the website and the map. You need the mod before you go to the map. It's a two player map" he replied and gave him a sheet of paper.

Immediately Squid thought of one person that he could do the map with. None other than Stampylongnose.

"Hey Dan," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to let you know. 'Never trust Squid Nugget with a mod that has Slender in it'" he chuckled and headed to his Slippery Survival.

After reading and installing the mod, Squid headed toward Stampy.

"Stampy! Stampy! Stampy! Some out, now! We're doing a 'adventure' map together" he yelled.

"Ugh! Can't get at least fifteen minutes of sleep can I? What map is it?" Stampy firmly asked.

"It's something you've played before. And it happens to be called 'Slenderman'" Squid laughed at the expression on Stampy's face which was either:

1. WTF

2. Really and truly?

3. Not this again...

4. Déjà vu...

**A/N: Technically, this isn't a crossover. Because Stampy and Squid are going to just play the map Slender not the real game.**

**-Peace Out. You chickens!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Eight Pages

_Chapter 2: Eight Pages_

"This is just, fan-freaking-tastic! Do I _have _to?" Stampy shouted.

"Yes, if you want cake you do" Squid replied with a smug face.

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Now!" he replied as he pushed a button that appeared like a hologram in front of him they were immediately transported to a eerie forest at night they had two potion effects; Slowness and Blindness.

"Oh, no. This brings back so many memories of me playing Slender" Stampy said.

"I know, it was fun! Even if we did scream like little girls it was still fun!" Squid replied. They both looked around then all of the sudden Stampy started screaming.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"S-Slender..." he replied Squid looked in his direction to see Slender running toward them. He had his hands out like he was trying to dance.

"Ooh! He wants to dance!" Squid ran up to him but got killed and he respawned back next to Stampy.

"Thank god this is a adventure map" he said. Implying to the new update where, if you die in your own server. You die.

"Run!" Stampy screamed as they ran for their lives from the desperate-for-dancing Slenderman.

"Stampy, you remember how Slender works, right?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, but we're sort of in a corner. Don't know how we're gonna find eight pages if we're in a small building" he epled.

"Wait, this is the building where I first saw Slender" Squid said. But they did not notice Slenderman behind them.

"Oh, god!" Squid yelled as they spawned back in.

"We are getting those eight pages! Against all odds!"

"Id this like the real game, because if you remember in the real game, there's a page in this like four wall thing. Maybe we should go there" Stampy suggested.

"Four wall thing? Oh! You mean that cross thing made of walls?"

"What?"

"Let's just go"

"Quest to get the eight pages and get out of here alive!"


	3. Chapter 3: Page One of Eight (Sort of)

_Chapter 3: Page One of Eight (Sort of)_

By the time the duo had gotten to the four walls of brick, they had both died at least seven times. But they finally made it.

"Squid, look! The four wall thing!" Stampy exclaimed.

"Yes, finally. That took forever" Squid groaned as they saw the page.

It read: **_"Always watches"_**in messy handwriting, with a picture of Slender and a few trees. They both jumped as they heard a banging noise.

"Squid, protect me... I don't like the banging noises" Stampy said in a pleadingly way.

"If I was a page, where would I be?" Squid asked him.

"The rubbish bin because I hate this map" Stampy replied and closed his eyes.

In the distance they saw a old truck, Squid swore he saw a page on the window.

"C'mon, Stamps let's keep moving"

They head toward the truck. Conveniently, they found a page.

This one read: **_"Can't run"_**they remembered that if they run you get caught.

"Hey, Stamps, I found another-" he was cut off by a blood curdling scream from Stampy who got dragged into the forest by Slender. He hoped he would have re spawned and come back.

He was alone.

He couldn't run. He couldn't look behind him either.

But being a Squid Nugget he looked behind him and saw Slender.

"I'm gonna wee wee!" he squeaked as he spawed back next to Stampy, who was hugging a rock.

"You're my only protection" he mumbled as Squid sighed.

"Why Dan? Why?" he said to the sky as it started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4: Seven Pages and Rage

_Chapter 4: Seven Pages and Rage_

"Stamps, I found another page!" Squid said. They now had six pages, they had both came close to being killed by the wrath of Slenderman.

"Awesome, now we need only, what is it? Like two more pages?" Stampy replied.

"Yeah, only two. We can't die though"

"Uh, duh. Hasn't that been obvious for the past half an hour?"

Stampy had found two pages and Squid found the other four, they need to wither find two each or two for one person.

In the far distance they saw a house.

"Wait, I thought that house was only in Slender: The Arrival?" Stampy asked.

"Yeah, and we're playing the Minecraft version of it" they laughed. Inside the house they tried to find pages but ended up going into a scary room.

"Squid? I don't like it here, it's scary dark and horrible and it smells like rubbish" Stampy whimpered.

"Mate, if we find this last two pages we're done, okay?"

After a few hours...

"AHHHH!" a shrill scream was heard from outside. They jumped to the sound of it.

"God, that scared the life outta me" Squid said as they headed outside. Then, at that moment they saw Slender sprintin towards them like a madman.

"Run! Run for your life!" Stampy shouted as he ran past Slender, saw static and went toward a abandoned building.

"Wait, Stampy no!" Squid screamed as he ran for him. Holding onto his party had he looked behind him and saw Slender, looking like he wanted to dance.

Why Dan? Why? He thought as he entered the building. Over to his right he saw Stampy sitting in a corner hugging a rock once more.

"Stop being a pansy and help me!" Squid was leaning against the door holding off Slender. He was seeing static. Now, don't die now. He prayed.

Then, he saw a creature lurking toward them. It looked like Jeff the Killer or something.

"Oh, no. It's the crazy lady. Stamps, I'm gonna kill you if you don't help me!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who even _wanted _to play this map" he replied.

"STAMPY, IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET THESE PAGES OFF OF ME, I'LL MURDER YOU!" Squid was in full panic mode now, Slender was behind him, he couldn't see and a crazy lady was right in front of him.

"Fine, I'm coming" Stampy replied blankly and punched the creature in the face and took the four pages from Squid.

"Wait, Stamps. Help m-" Squid was interrupted by Slender grabbing him from behind and dragging him outside.

Stampy just counted the pages. He walked past the creature and went on. He saw a page.

"Oh my goodness! Finally another page! Yes! Yes!" he grabbed it.

_**No, no, no, no!**_

It had a picture of Slender surronded by "no"s.

Just then, the creature snuck up behind Stampy and guess what? Killed him.

He re spawned next to Squid who wasn't looking too happy.

"Oops"


	5. Chapter 5: Never Again

_Chapter 5: Never Again_

Stampy and Squid didn't talk the whole time they were finding the pages. One more page and they were done.

But at this very moment they were being chased by Slender.

"Stampy," Squid said "Let's never play horror maps"

"Oh, _you're _telling me. You're the one who wanted to do this!" Stampy replied.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Dan. He's the one who dared me"

"Pfft, whatever. Let's just head into that building and get this over with"

They sprinted into the building as they saw in front of them, the crazy old lady-creature. They shrieked as they ran past it and towards the end of the long corridor.

"What does that say?" Stampy asked as they saw writing on the wall.

**He's coming. Run. Get out of here. Can't run.**

"Wait, why does it say run then 'Can't run'?" Squid asked as the lights behind them turned off.

"I think this is the end"

They saw static before they were teleported back to Stampy's Lovely World.

"Squid, never be bored ever again, **ever**"

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, super short but, deal with it! Jk, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**-CreeperKiller55, stay creative.**


End file.
